Samurai Fan Man
The Samurai Fan Man appeared in season 1 of 1993 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. The Samurai Fan Man was a fan-wielding samurai monster created by Finster. Inside his jug is an alternate dimension, where he trapped Kimberly. It was said by Alpha that if the jar broke, she'd be trapped there forever. Weapons in his arsenal include his fan (which fires electrical sparks and a huge gust of wind, the main purpose of which is to blow his adversaries long distances away from him, and eventually to a far-off dimension), a large steel rake, a Samurai Lance, and explosive quills on his helmet that seem to regenerate themselves. Samurai Fan Man was so tough that Zordon recommended using their zords against the small Samurai Fan Man to crush him, and the other Rangers recommended the Dragonzord in addition to the other four zords, implying that the small Fan Man would defeat their zords. This was because during their battle, the Power Rangers were vastly overpowered and blown away by the fan. Kimberly was still trapped inside the jug when Rita made the Samurai Fan Man and Goldar grow to a giant size. Jason then called on Tommy, who morphed and joined the others (against Alpha's wishes, as Tommy was recovering from an injury at the Command Center). Tommy called on the Dragonzord, which combined with the other zords to form the Dragonzord Battle Mode, yet none of its attacks could harm the Samurai Fan Man, although they did catch him by surprise and made him drop his rake. The battle continued to go poorly, with their best efforts only pushing him back a bit (before taking some hits of their own), until the team managed to cut the monster's jug loose with the Dragonzord Battle Mode's finishing move with the Power Staff, freeing Kimberly. Up to that point, the battle had gone similarly to the early stages of the Frankenstein/Megazord battle. After a quick battle with the samurai lance which overpowered the Rangers and forced the Dragonzord Battle Mode to disengage, Kimberly summoned her Pterodactyl Dinozord, allowing the Rangers to form the Megazord. They called on the Power Sword, breaking the Samurai Fan Man's Samurai Lance, but he then blew blow both the Megazord and Dragonzord away simultaneously with his fan, which were stopped by a nearby mountainside. Finally, Jason called on Titanus to form the Ultrazord, which was finally able to destroy the monster causing an angry Goldar to retreat. He makes a second appearance in Crystal of Nightmares as part of Kimberly's bad dream, presumably as revenge for being defeated. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Skilled Fighter Arsenals * Fan ** Electric Blasts ** Huge Wind * Steel Rake * Samurai Lance * Explosive Quills See Also * Dora Kinkaku Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Tom Wyner Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Mitsuru Ogata